Media consumption has become a multibillion dollar industry that continues to grow rapidly. Programming options continue to increase with numerous channels being available for viewing from various service providers.
Electronic program guides are available from many service providers. These guides provide a GUI that automatically, or upon user actuation, scroll through the channels to indicate a schedule of available programming on each of the channels.